


Brush & Ink

by sleepy_ry



Series: Kink & Shinigami: 101 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Personal Favorite, Rare Pairings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Chizuru gives everything without question.
Relationships: Honshou Chizuru/Matsumoto Rangiku
Series: Kink & Shinigami: 101 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Brush & Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.
> 
> Prompt: spanking

Sex requires her attention, more than paperwork, and less than slaying a hollow. Chizuru gives everything without  _ question _ , sprawling over her lap in that cursed chair from her former captain and sinking her teeth into the worn leather. Her body is no roadmap, nothing compared to the women who’ve come to her prior wanting a release. 

Beneath her hand, hairbrush, whatever chosen item, she’s always been pale save for the small spattering of freckles across her lower back. 

Sometimes, Rangiku considers taking her ink and brush, connecting them together, curious whether it can make a pattern. Chizuru would never tolerate it, though. Merely scratching her scalp has her whining into the leather, drool threatening to pour from where it’s gathered in the corners of her mouth as she grinds down against Rangiku seeking friction. Even with the little stimulation, she’s already excited, dampening her thighs.

“Remember our rules? You become overwhelmed or need a break then vocalize it.”

Damn whoever might hear them. Chizuru receives one warning pinch and then she’s bringing her hand down across her ass. Her teeth clamp down tighter, a sorry effort to muffle her voice as her hand comes down again. 

Three and her sensitive skin is going red with Chizuru whimpering, drool pouring from the corners of her mouth and dripping down the chair. Again, she can’t help wondering her partner’s perspective; her glasses always go on the desk. 

Her excitement is obvious. Chizuru needs little to become undone, grinding and squirming, hair clinging to her forehead. 

“Color?”

Her teeth have become a permanent imprint on the chair. “Green! I’m green and can take  _ more. _ ” 

“Is ‘more’ a wearable toy in public? Huh?” 

Her hand comes down harsher with less pause between. Shocked, Chizuru can do nothing other than be shoved back-and-forth across her lap, whining and shrieking with every rough pass over her thighs. 

“Can I?” 

“Yes; come.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos goes appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you very much.


End file.
